


My Wish For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bedrooms, Beds, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e01 A'ole E 'olelo Mai Ana Ke Ahi Ua Ana Ia (Fire Will Never Say That It Has Had Enough), Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Smile, Sons, Television Watching, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: It's Danny's Birthday, Steve pulled out all of the stops for it, When they are alone in their bedroom, They have a talk?, What is gonna be said?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	My Wish For You:

*Summary: It's Danny's Birthday, Steve pulled out all of the stops for it, When they are alone in their bedroom, They have a talk?, What is gonna be said?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams never felt this much love, It was the perfect birthday, Steve arranged to have the restaurant make all of his favorites, including his birthday cake. The Blond nearly cried, at the thoughtfulness of his husband, partner, & lover.

 

They had a great day on the beach, cause Five-O & them earned a well deserved day off, The New Governor also told Danny, He will be getting a pay bump in his paycheck, cause of how he handled a hostage situation at a bank not too long ago. Danny felt like this was all a dream, & he definitely doesn't want to wake up from it. He turned to Steve, & said this to him, "Thank you so much for this, Baby, But I really don't deserve this", Steve looked at him, like he was crazy, & said this in response to him saying that.

 

"You do deserve it, Danno, For everything you do, & just making my life complete, I love you so much, I just wanted today to be special for you, I hope you are having a great time with everything so far", Danny snuggled, as they watched their kids, Grace Williams, & Charles "Charlie" Williams play. "I am, But what would make me happy, is that we snuggle later in our bed, when the kids are asleep", Steve kissed him on the cheek, & said, "You are on", & they went on with their day of fun.

 

Later after dinner, cake, presents, & some t.v. watching, The Family went to get ready for bed, The Couple went to give their kids kisses & hugs, They all rehashed the day, Danny was glad that Rachel Edwards, His Ex-Wife, was generous, for allowing the kids to come over. She even decided to be even more generous, She told him that since she took them back home to England for Christmas last year, He will take them to New Jersey, for the holidays, & that they all spend New Years' Eve together, Danny & Steve both agreed without hesitation.

 

"Good Night, Danno, & Papa, I love you", Grace said, as they leave the room, Charlie echoed the same sentiment, as they left his room. "We love you too", They said in unison, & headed for their own room. They snuggled, as the loudmouth detective suggested, "I had a fun day, I got plenty of what I wanted, Thank you, Steve, So much". The Five-O Commander said smiling, "I am glad, You are welcome, Babe". There was a moment of silence, & he said, "My wish is that you keep smiling, Cause you have a beautiful smile, Danny responds with a shy smile, The Former Seal continues on, "Also for you to continue to go for your dreams, Never give up, Baby, I am glad that I am in on all of them, We are gonna have the best restaurant on the island", "Damn straight, We do, I am never gonna give up on my dreams, As long as I have you at my side, I can accomplish anything." They shared a kiss, & held each other, til they fell asleep, & dreamed of their beautiful future together.

 

The End.


End file.
